evergreenacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Foster
Andy Foster is an Evergreen student from Washington DC. (Played by '''Kane')'' Biography Andy was born to the Foster family of Washington, D.C. His mother, Madeline, was the ambassador to United Nations while his father served as the majority whip under the Stewart administration. Later, his father would go on to be Vice President for the Murphy Administration while his mother maintained her seat on the UN under two different presidents. Together, the family spoke around 13 different languages ranging from French to Russian to English. The Fosters were incredibly well respected not only around D.C. but around the globe. Andy’s mother had been a debutante from New York while his father had been the son of the Governor of California. The wedding was heralded as a covenant between eastern and western royalty. Andy’s older brother was the first child for the newly married couple. He was lackluster compared to the shinning, little overachieving star his younger brother would turn out to be. Andy grew up not only in D.C. but around the world early on in his childhood. He attended St. Albans School starting in the 4th grade where he made a name for himself in the school's many clubs and extracurricular activities. Andy was student council vice president his junior year, student council treasurer his sophomore year, and student council secretary his freshman year. He also served as member of the French, English, and United Arab Emirates UN delegations in the school's model UN club. His life was blissfully busy just the way he liked it. At 17, Andy was already viewed as a future president without challenge or question. Personality Andy is, in short, a natural-born leaders, full of passion and charisma. With a natural confidence that begets influence, Andy takes a great deal of pride and joy in leading others and influencing major decisions. Andy radiates authenticity, concern and altruism, unafraid to stand up and speak when he feels something needs to be said. He finds it natural and easy to communicate with others, especially in person. He can also easily see people's motivations and seemingly disconnected events, and is able to bring these ideas together and communicate them as a common goal with an eloquence that is nothing short of mesmerizing. Strengths *'Multilingual'-Andy speaks six languages including: Russian, Farsi, Mandarin, English, French, and Arabic *'Agile'-As soccer captain and gymnastics co-captain, Andy is incredibly fit and agile. *'Master Diplomat-' Carefully taught by three years of Mock United Nations, Student Council maneuvering and real Washington politics, Andy is a master of negotiation and diplomatic practices. *'Connections'- As the son of the Vice President of the United States and the US Ambassador to the United Nations, Andy has friends and “allies” as high up as the President of the United States. *'Charismatic'– Charm and popularity are qualities Andy has in spades. He is able to pick up on moods and attitudes of the people around him and instantly shift to meet them and capture them in their current state. Weaknesses *'Recognizable'- Andy’s face is already somewhat recognisable due to his mother’s and father’s heavy prominence in political spheres across the globe. *'Overly Confident'- After almost two decades of praise, Andy is extremely confident no matter the situation. This confidence can often get him trouble. *'Overly Ambitious'- Andy is extremely goal oriented and always seems to have an ideal and perfect endpoint in line. This goal can often overshadow other aspects of his life. His ambition however is almost always in a positive direction. Trivia *With his father as the primary Democratic leader in the presidential primary race, the Foster family seems to be gaining more and more press as their chance at the White House grows with alarming speed. *He loves Australian Shepherds. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Squad Valkov Category:Kane Category:Active Character